The Android's Creation
by sasure
Summary: Ever wonder who the androids were before Gero created them? Ever wonder how he did create them? All the secrets revealed. (in my opinion) R&R Pleaze!


Android Creation 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, for now…

~* ^_^ *~ Yay! I figured it out! How the androids 17 & 18 work! And how they were created! Spare me if you think I'm wrong, but this's what I think, it's good! But this will be short in chapters, so I'm gonna put it up as one story, instead of chapters like DBZ episodes, think of this fic as a DBZ movie. ENJOY!!

"*Thinking* " 

" Speaking" 

~*~*~ Change of scene.

PROLOGUE:

__

An elder man typed madly away at a computer as a storm raged outside. The storm somewhat soothed his troubled mind.

Horrible flashbacks kept coming back to him, of his uncecessful life.

The man's name was Gero, he was known as Dr.Gero because he was the old master mind behind the old Red Ribbon army.

He lived in a cave in the center of a mountain near South City. He worked hard on a plan that would help him take over the world and destroy Goku, a boy who had defeated the Red Ribbon Army single handedly. His plan was to build an android strong enough to defeat Goku, once Goku was out of the way, he could take over the world. But to do that, he'd have to keep a close eye on him.

Gero built a small transmitter device; it had an energy scouter and a power-rating device in it. It was locked onto Goku's being and was out into the shape of a Ladybug so no one would suspect anything. 

Gero kept an eye on Goku for several years, until he had all the data he needed about Goku and his friends. Now there was one more thing left to do… build an android strong enough to do the job.

He began to work right away. The android he started to create was a male, like the others. He was tall and muscular he would be made completely of machinery and other gadgets. Gero named him Android 16. But then Gero wondered… what if he made a human android. He worked on plans for weeks, until finally he had plans good enough to create a human android. Now he needed to find a human suitable enough to work. 

He never finished Android 16; he was too busy with his other invention, after he met the two suitable subjects…

~*~* Five Years before the Androids Appeared ~*~*

" Amara!! Hurry up or we'll be late for class! " A 17-year-old boy called up the stairs of a big house. 

" I'm coming Jordan! " Came the reply of a very annoyed 17-year-old girl as she came down the stairs.

It was a Friday, for the kids and teens of South City it was known as Freedom Friday, because Friday was the last day of school that week. Everyone was looking foreword to relaxing on the weekend, like the twins Jordan and Amara King. (That's 17 and 18) 

Jordan was the first of the twins, he was at about average height, and he had short black hair and blue eyes.

Amara, like her brother was at average height and had blue eyes, but she had fairly long blond hair.

Both of them weren't like one another. Both were kind, but Jordan liked to kid around and Amara took everything seriously and always thought of how her actions might affect others. They were athletic, and knew all kinds of martial arts. They were the most popular duo in South high and the only thing that came between them was fashion. 

Jordan didn't give a hoot what he wore, and Amara always wore what was in style, therefore both of them teased each other about how they dressed. 

Even so, both of them looked out for each other because they were orphans. Thy lived with their parent's friends because their parents had been an only child. 

" Amara! If you don't hurry up we'll be late for school! " Jordan urged as Amara finished putting on her make-up.

" Oh pipe down! I'm finished! " Amara yelled heading out the door, " *Big brothers are a pain! *"

"* I can't stand little sisters, *" Jordan sighed as he followed her.

The two went to school, little did they know that they were being watched. A tiny Ladybug was following them. In it's left eye was a tiny camera, and in it's right eye was an energy detector. It was radio connected to a large computer screen, which was being watched by Dr. Gero. 

" Computer, do you think these two could be the ones? " Gero asked

" Sensor indicate, they have large amounts of hidden power within them. They could just be the one! " The computer said

" Good! I will be patient for now, but soon… they will become my ultimate androids." Gero said

~*~*~The gym teacher blew his whistle, all the boys ran over to him. The girls took their time chatting.

" Hey!! You girls better hurry up or you're giving me twenty! " The Gym teacher yelled

All the girls except Amara ran over, but Amara took like two minutes to get to him. He glared at her, she just smiled. Her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail," So do you want me to do twenty? " She asked

" Make it fifty! " He said

" Yay! " Amara cheered then cartwheeled away from everyone and started doing push-ups. The Gym teacher looked at Jordan, " What? " He asked

" She's your sister, what's wrong with her? " The Gym teacher asked

" Uh… I don't know! I think she has a rock climbing competition soon, and she's been practicing a lot! " Jordan told him

Amara walked back to the gym teacher, " I thought I told you to give me twenty, " He said

" I'm done! " She told him

" What? There's no way! " He said

" You don't believe me? I'll do it again and you can watch me! " Amara said

" Fine! " He said

Amara go down on the ground and did fifty push-ups in two minutes right before his very eyes.

" There! " she said; now sweating a bit.

" Alright class, we're going to do laps around the school! " He said turning his attention to the class.

A few moans came from the students, " Hey! Any more of that and you'll be doing thirty laps! " He yelled

Amara and Jordan looked at each other in a challenging way. Jordan and Amara's friends groaned, they knew the two of them were going to race.

All the students went to the front of the school, " Alright! Everybody, on your mark, get set… go! " He yelled then started the timer.

The students began to run. Amara was pacing herself, but Jordan wanted to get an early start. He led the pack for the first, round, then Amara did, they did this for about eight times, and then for the last two runs it was every person for themselves. 

Amara and Jordan ran, they ran with all their strength. When they were about 400 meter away from the finish, Amara sneezed. And she slowed down, then Jordan ran ahead, with Amara just a few feet behind him.

Amara started to sneeze continuously. Only one thing made Amara sneeze, it was Jordan's eight-year-old cologne. 

" ACHOO! Jordan you jerk! A-Cho! You put that stupid cologne on didn't you? Achoo! " She said between sneezes

" Why Amara, what ever gave you the idea? Why would I do something like that to my own flesh and blood? " Jordan asked

" The same reason that I would do this! " Amara said pulling out her marigold perfume and sprayed it in Jordan's face.

Now Jordan was the one who was sneezing; Amara started to breathe out of her mouth so she'd stop sneezing. 

" There we go! Now you smell like flowers instead of rotten cheese! " Amara said as the other classmates started laughing.

After school Jordan and Amara both had sprayed each other at least five times with each other's fragrance. So now they were sniffling.

" You guys sound funny! " One of Amara's friends laughed

" Be quiet! " Jordan said, " I doubt you would be laughing if you we like this! " 

" You know, I think a little mountain air would do you some good! So how about we go up there? " One of Jordan's friends said

" Yeah! Great idea! " Jordan said then ran off. 

" I don't think that's such a good idea. " Amara said

" Oh come on Amara! Don't be such a stick in the mud! Don't come, but if you do don't ruin it for everybody else! " A boy said rudely then ran after Jordan.

So everybody went up to the mountains. But Amara dragged behind. Jordan slowed down then let her catch up with him. " Yo! Amara, whatssamatter? " Jordan asked 

" I don't think it's safe to go up to the mountains. " Amara said, " You know me I'm very precocious!"

" C'mon Amara! There's nothing in these forests except rabbits and squirrels. " Jordan said 

" Yeah, and bears and dinosaurs! " Amara said

" Oh Amara! Those are just old folk tales that are used to frighten little girlie like you so you'll stay away from places like these. " Jordan said pinching her cheek.

" Hey!! " Amara yelled hitting him in the back of his head.

Jordan laughed as he ran away from Amara, who chased after him angrily.

~*~*~Meanwhile Gero was working on Android 16 when a siren went off, " Computer what's going on? " He demanded

" Sensors indicate, strong life forms approaching the mountains! Among them is Jordan and Amara King, the two you are after " The computer said

" Hm… I wonder what they're doing here. Never mind! I shall bring them here, and I will make them my ultimate creations." Gero said

~*~*~" Jordan when I get through with you you're gonna wish that you were never born! " Amara yelled as she tossed rocks at her brother's head.

" Ow! Hey cut it out Amara you're supposed to be having fun! " Jordan called out to her.

" I am! Killing you is one of my hobbies that I've never been able to fulfil! " Amara called out.

" Ahhh!! " Jordan yelled as he ran away, covering his head with his arms.

" Jordan!! " Amara yelled

Jordan was out of their sight soon. " Yo dude wait up! " One of Jordan's friends's yelled.

" I'll go get him! You guys go off and we'll catch up with you! " Amara said then ran after her brother.

~*~*~Jordan didn't watch where he was going, he just ran away from his sister's wrath. When he knew that he was far away he stopped. He looked around; he had no idea where he was, partially because he had never been in the mountains before, but also because he couldn't see anything except trees and grass. 

Just then he heard a twig snap behind him, he started to turn around, but then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, then everything went black…

~*~*~" Jordan! Where are you, you big chicken? " Amara yelled as she looked for her brother. " I don't have any rocks I'm unarmed! " 

Still she heard no response. Amara wandered around calling her brother's name. But she didn't see or hear anything. "*Ugh! Where are you Jordan? You wandered way too far away for your own good! *" Amara told herself

Just then Amara heard someone coming behind her; she jumped behind a large tree. An elderly man walked passed her, dragging an unconscious Jordan by his shirt.

"* What is that old geezer doing? * " Amara wondered, as she pulled back looses strands of her blond hair.

Without hesitation, she followed the old man, slowly but surely. Just then the man came to a ratherly large mountain; then to Amara's surprise, he flew up o to this opening in the mountain using a jetpack (he's not an android yet) 

Amara was astonished, but seeing that she was a professional rock-climber, she had no fear of climbing up after her brother, so she started to climb it.

~*~*~ Gero opened a metal door then he tossed the unconscious Jordan onto an operating table. He shut the door and bolted it, and then he went to go work on Android 16. 

~*~*~ Amara, even though she was a professional rock-climber, had some difficulty climbing the mountain. She held on for dear life, because one slip and she'd be a goner. She didn't have time to wipe the sweat off her forehead; all she was concerned about was saving Jordan.

Finally Amara reached the top, she grabbed the opening part then pulled her self up, and she stood on her hands and knees, completely exhausted. Sweat dripped down the sides of her face. She panted, trying to her breath. After resting for a few seconds, she wiped the sweat off her face. She stood up; her beautiful blond hair clung to the sides of her face and her forehead. She pulled back the wet strands of hair, then gathering her energy, she charged at the metal door.

~*~*~ Gero was in his lab working on Android 16, when he heard this loud " CRASH! " Followed by a loud " THUMP!" He rose to his feet, then walked out to find Amara getting off the ground.

" What are you doing here? " Gero asked

" Saving my brother from your demented plans! So let him go you overaged geezer! " She told him, getting angry.

Gero pushed a button on the wall, causing the doors that Amara had just burst through to close automatically. Gero slowly walked towards her, Amara backed up not knowing what his intentions might be.

" Ah, yes I remember you now. You're Amara King. You're an expert martial artist and you are the most athletic woman in South City. You have quite a reputation. " Gero said

" I'm surprised to remember that. A man your age should have altzeimers! " Amara said rudely, " what's it to you? " 

" I am Gero, DOCTOR Gero. I am the master mind behind the old red ribbon army, I'm sure you've heard of it." 

" Hm. Let me think (slight pause) Nope! Never heard of you, OR your demented army of ribbons! " She said sarcastically, "Now what do you want with Jordan? " 

" Why I'm glad you asked! I'm going to turn him into android! But he's going to be my guinea pig on this experiment. You, my dear. Are going to be the real prize. Beautiful and deadly. " He said evilly as he fiddled with strands of her hair.

" Ugh! " Amara said disgusted with the mere thought of it. She had heard enough from Gero. She punched him in the nose causing it to bleed. Then she kicked him straight in the stomach sending him onto the ground away from her. 

" Stay away from me you perverted geezer! " She told him

Gero got to his feet, he chuckled evilly as he wiped the blood from his nose, " You're very strong for such a young woman, " he said

" Yeah, whoever said women were the weaker sex sure didn't know what they were talking about. " Amara said sarcastically, " Shut up!" 

" Amara I'm offering you powers beyond your wildness dreams. " Gero said

" Sorry not interested. " Amara said, " Find someone else to be a pawn in your sick game. Just let Jordan go. "

" Ah-ah-ah! " Gero said waving his finger, " I'm not letting a valuable specimen like him just get away. He's bound to wake up soon, and I can't allow him to see all this and then let him take his leave telling everybody about what he's seen. " 

Gero spread out his arms, showing off his lab. Amara looked around with her eyes. She saw a table with pieces of machinery, an operating table, and then strange coffins in the back with the numbers 16, 17, & 18 on them. 

She looked at Gero like he was a complete idiot; " I fail to see what's so amazing about this place. " She said crossing her arms.

" You dare to insult what will soon be a part of you? " Gero demanded.

" Look mister! I don't know who you think you are, but this is nothing with a cave with a whole lot of junk in it! And you're nothing but a crazy old man who turns people into androids for a living! " She yelled, " And you're not putting anything into my body! " 

" I'm afraid you have no choice. You and your brother will never leave this place, you're doomed. " Gero told her

" Jordan hasn't seen anything. You can't let him go, take me instead. " Amara said

" You'll just destroy him anyway. " Gero said

" I don't care! I'd rather he'd live a while longer than die right now and be turned into a machine of destruction. " Amara said

" Hm. Your offer is tempting. But you may just die, it might not work. " Gero said

" At least my brother wouldn't be the one to die first. " Amara said

" Hm… you've sparked my interest. All right, he may go. You won't remember anything anyway." Gero said as he grabbed Jordan by the shirt and dragged him out of the lab. 

Amara scowled to herself. "* I swear, the first person I enialate when I've been completed will be him. I vow that to myself. *" Amara said clenching her fists.

Gero went to the edge of the opening. He looked down at Jordan, and then he tossed him down the mountain. He didn't care about the bargain, he just wanted him out of the way. He went back into the lab. Amara went to the back and leaned against the wall. Her blond hair fell in front of her face to stop her from seeing Gero as he got this needle ready. Amara knew that it would be the needle that would end her life. But she had her end of the bargain to hold, as long as Jordan was safe, she didn't care what happened to her.

~*~*~ Jordan came to, he opened his eyes to find that he was floating in the sky. Wait, no he was only hanging by his shirt that was attached to a root that was sticking out of the mountain.

" How in Kami's name did I get here? The last thing I remember was running away from Amara because she was trying to kill me with rocks, then I got lost, then I heard something behind me, but then I went to turn around and… Now I'm here… I think I got knocked out, but how I got here is beyond me. " He said to no one, because there was no one there.

Jordan heard something beside him. He looked there and saw a squirrel, he had no idea how the squirrel got there, but it was just starring at him because he was talking to himself.

" Hey little fella, any clue to how I got here when I was down there? " Jordan asked then pointed down to the bottom of the mountain.

The squirrel had an acorn in its tiny paws, it looked at Jordan then tossed the acorn and it hit him on the head hard. " Ow! You little…" Jordan began reaching for the tiny rodent, but it scampered up the rocks. Jordan looked up and saw I go up to this opening in the cave.

"* Okay maybe the rat isn't so dumb after all. *" Jordan said to himself. Jordan held onto the branch as he un-hooked his shirt, then he started to climb the mountain.

~*~*~ Gero had the needle ready, he told Amara to lie down on the operating table. So she obediently did so.

" If you treasure the last few moments that you'll have after the toxin is injected into your arm, I sujest you stay still. This virus will slow down your heartbeat until it beats no more. Then you will have surcitry weaved along you blood lines, they will allow you to fly and shoot energy blast… " Gero said

" Yeah, yeah. Just shutup and get it over with. " She said 

Gero injected the needle into Amara's arm. Amara could feel her heart die down ever so slowly. Her breaths became quick and short. She couldn't think straight and her eyes began to close. But she didn't want them to close, knowing that if she did, she'd never open them again. Then her mind went blank and she inhaled her last breath of oxygen. She closed her eyes as her heart stopped beating. 

Gero looked down at her; she looked so peaceful. Her skin color was no longer the bright slightly tanned color, it was clammy and slightly Grey. 

Just then a knock came at the door, Gero wheeled the table carrying Amara into the room where Android 16 was, then he went to the door and opened it; it was a very sweaty Jordan.

"* What? He's alive! But how… I tossed him off the cliff, I saw him go down myself! *" Gero said to himself.

" How'd you get up here? Weren't you thrown down a mountain? " Gero asked

" Ohhh! So I was thrown down a mountain! " Jordan said, " Do you know the jerk that did it, cause I'd like to give him a piece of my mind"

Gero still had the needle in his hand. "* There is still enough toxin in it to get rid of this pest. And I'd much rather have the girl be a successful android then him. *" Gero thought

Gero grabbed Jordan's arm, " Dude what the…" Jordan began. Gero injected the needle into Jordan's arm. Jordan yelled in agony, but then the yelled died just as he fell to the ground. Gero dragged his corpse into the room, the first thing he did was make an electronic lock, the he got to work on his creations; Android 17 & 18.

__

EPILOGUE: How Dr Gero made the androids (It's very hard to explain so spare me if you get confused) 

Gero worked hard on the androids. First he started with android 17(AKA. Jordan) He created a tiny microchip and attached it to his brain. This chip was electronically attached to the special remote he made that could shut down the androids.

The microchip replaced the brain. It would help the brain live, to keep the heart beating. Gero attached another Microchip to the heart. (Now comes the hard part to explain)

Gero then thread wires along all the blood veins throughout the body. The wires fueled the body with energy. The wires all connected to the microchip on the heart, which was linked to the brain. The wires first had to have energy in it. So Gero injected a small tube into a part of the heart and stomach, it sucked all the energy hidden in the body to the microchips so that it could give him to fly and shoot energy blasts. Their energy lasted forever because it acted as blood. The energy would go through the chip, which was soon a part of the heart, but the energy just kept getting pumped through the chip. 

The brain chip erased all memories they had, but it didn't erase the things normal humans could do. But it gave them intelligence that no one their age had, and it kept the chip attached to their heart going. The brain chip stored data about the Earth and the Z warriors. But the one thing that chip didn't do was control them. The androids would still be able to think for themselves. Gero didn't think that would be a problem, forgetting that the chip informed the androids of their power.

Gero next put a bomb right beside the heart and attached it to the microchip. It didn't affect the energy circulation, but the energy could be used against it to make it explode. The bomb was like the core of the androids, a certain amount of energy hits that spot and BOOM! No more android. To make the bomb explode, the android, or enemy that was strong enough, would gather up a large amount of energy into a blast and put in up to the left side of their chest (that's your right) and release it. That would cause the android to detonate (in other words the android explodes) but the bomb stays together even if the microchip has been shut down.

~* ^_^ *~ Well, that's how Gero created the androids, in my opinion. True Android 17's name wasn't Japanese, but Jordan and Amara sounded so cool. I will continue, I'm going to write the story of the Mirai Androids life, because it's much different than what happened in the episodes, but most of you know that. So look out for it, this is the end, of Android Creation. And here' Destiny's Angel saying: good-bye! 


End file.
